ctrgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ctr4ever forum
This forum was the the second professional foru mabout CTR where the best players of the site talked about CTR. Basically it has the same players that CTR Network had, excepting unknown/low level players. Thomas60, stelzig, crashteamfaking, were the regular posters. In a minor way, SkanDu and ErManu85. Arsene_Lupin post few times, most of them just to inform the others about changes of the site. And finally a very shy Kang with only two posts. Another first generation players like theTJK, LinkinSauron or italian21 participed a little. Beginning Its unknow the time when this forum became the main forum for CTR pros, at some point of the years 2004/2005 the main players from CTR Network moved to ctr4ever forum and make it the main CTR professional forum. People used to talk about techs and shortcuts, the talking was the most about challenges between players, such as the mithycal Thomas60 vs SkanDu, Thomas60 vs ErManu, crashteamfaking vs Thomas60 and crashteamfaking vs theTJK. Unfortunately, most of the early history of this forum and its early posts can only be telled by the memory of some few players, because most of the posts were deleted in a massive attack. Second Generation Starting 2006 year, when the first generation players were getting tired of the game and some another ones retired as italian21, LinkinSauron and stelzig, the second generation came by itself. Players such as sambennetctr, vive-crash, pardiez, joora, lepetitkeltois, KingCTR, Penta Pentium, David, delzlegek, crash68, etc, starting to rise in the rankings and posting in the forum. With players as Thomas60, SkanDu, crashteamfaking, ErManu85 and stelzig still on the forum, the new players could improve by being teached, by having challenges and having kind of idols to imitate. At this time, Arsene was still the admin of the whole site but he log in few times. That wasn't a problem for the players, except when a faker/cheater entered the ranking. Anyway, Arsene was notified about the suspicious players and soon or later, he cleaned the ranking off cheaters and faker. Arsene's Quit At the beginning of the third generation, Arsene already quit the CTR World forever. The site and its forum fall into a totally freedom, with no restrictions nor rules. Anyway, players went still into their own business. New players as Amaraticando, V4E, Antgtone and lells appeared, Pentrax became faker/cheater and messed up the others players, little fights between him and the others started, but then were solved soon. Old players as ErManu and SkanDu submitted fake times as a 'protest' because the massive fakers ruining the ranking. julio.O also submitted his times with STP without knowing it wasn't allowed, crashteamsucking put the finale stating he was the best of the world, he knew unknown techniques and he 'did own' the CTR. The ranking was a chaos, but suddenly and sometimes a week/month, the fakers and cheaters were getting their times lowered to 9:59:99 and lowered to Newbie in the rankings. People starting to believe it was Arsene coming back, another ones thought it was a 'masked nobleman'. It was amine_zennouhi all the time who got manage to change the players times, so pardiez just informed him about who were the cheaters/fakers and amine did the job. Thread apocalypse At the end of third generation things were going good in the rankings. The forum was another story. Due to the lackness of authority and moderators, members went into their own freedom to post whatever they want, as usually CTR related threads were main theme on the forum but also fights between players, insults, spam, mom calls, trolls and more. The forum was more like a bar than a serious professional forum. While CTRGamers was becoming the current professional CTR forum, ctr4ever forum starting to become a lulz and spam forum. But when the promise of a 'saivor' became a sentence of death, it was the end of the forum. Somehow joora, got management on the site and the forum, it looked like a light of hope but his only fault was to make Red_XIII moderator. One day, everyone who visited the forum noticed that something was wrong. Several threads were missed. Soon everyone realized that most of the threads got deleted. Many threads deleted, lot of CTR history vanished and everyone pointed at Red_XIII who excused telling he just wanted to get rid of the troll posts. He may had good intentions but execute them all wrong. That was how Red_XIII became one of the most hated players of CTR history and how lot of precious information and history was lost forever. Finally that was how ctr4ever forum would pass away, the last critic hit. Then players just visited the forum to post some minor things and later forget it. Category:Sites Category:Communities